geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paninis insanity
Last night i watched some chowder, but I found this episode i couldn't stand with my shock and horror. it was christmas, i had been searching for DVD's of chowder, i came across one called "Paninis Insanty" witch was very weird,considering this woulbe be the name of every episode considering her undying love for chowder. the title card had a picture of a guy with the words "Panini's Insanity" . The episode began with a pinini walking loop, she says "oh chowder" then it ends, this is not the episode though, pinini goes into mung daals kitchen and grabs something i couldent see, i got some snacks, apples, popcorn, doritos, and drinks apple juice, coke, and mointan dew, as soon as i was done my doritos and got some spaghetti my cousin cooked for me while he was gone. i saw chowder running from Pnini, screaming, until i realized pinini had a knife, I ran to the Tv Seeing This, Ran AS Fast As I FRICKING can, and saw this. she cut his arm, saying "we can be forever together" then her eyes started to bleed out, then it showed a picture of a link, to youtube, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSAlprsldAA i went to ths link and it was an animation for blood, but the Fact This Was In A Show For Kids? Who Would Do That? For The Love Of Shit Who? the episode continues, she taped chowders hands and mouth, i assumed it wasent anything gory, But I Was Just Wishing. she picked up the axe and stabbed him, it cut to an image of chowder with his insides on the outside, and he was hanging on a tree. I Vomited So Much in That it looked like a old version of the GooseBumps Green Goo I The Intro. She Entered mungs kitchen, mung asked, "oh hi,whats your name?" he got stabbed in the face by panini, panini eats mungs intestines, there is a voiceclip of what seemed like gibberish. then it moves to shnitzel, "Rada Rada Rada Rada Rada! Rada Rada Rada Rada Rada?" she awnsered with "666 inprinted in trees, i will kill you all in eaze, suicide suffering for me, dying life is what i need" then she stabbed the axe in shnitzels head, poored gasoline in his mouth, on his entire body, then lit him on fire, then it showed a picture of pinini, on the screen, it flashed like , it was very disturbing, i had nightmares for 9 ydays, then i got a letter reading "its not over" also i tried to show you the images of what i seen, but i couldent, ill comment the pictures if i can,and now i see somebody in my window..... UPDATE: i have now found images from the episodes to proove there existance. i also forget to tell you everything abut the titlecard. UPDATE: I told you everything about the title card. Category:Unintenional Trollpasta Category:Chowder Category:Lost Episodes Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Stupid MS Paint Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS